What is love? EXO Fanfic
by LittleSweeny
Summary: Luhan te rencontre via une émission et décide de prendre contact avec toi, pour mieux te connaître. Sehun est jaloux. Mais suite à un petit incident, ils se mettent à sortir ensemble, tandis que tu décides de réapparaître dans la vie de notre cher Luhan. Celui-ci est un peu perdu sur ses sentiments... SehunxLuhanxYou. Taoris/side - EXO-
1. Chapter 1: Rencontre

**Rencontre**

After School Club : n°9 ft EXO

Je souffles un bon coup j'enfile ma veste blanche. Celle-ci me rassure un peu. C'est ma couleur préférée, celle de la pureté et de la vérité.

« Et après cette chanson, nous répondrons aux fans avec les... EXO ! »

Sehun me prend dans les bras puis nous entrons sur le plateau. On nous fais asseoir sur des chaises et je me retrouves entre Kai et Baekhyun. J'avoue que j'ai du mal à comprendre ce que dises les présentateurs : ils parlent avec Kris en Anglais ou en Coréen. Ensuite, le grand écran en face de nous s'allume et on se retrouve face à une bande de philippiennes qui hurlent et tiennent des papiers où sont écrit nos noms. Le même topo que d'habitude : elles disent qu'elles nous aiment, elles ont préparées une chanson et veulent que D.O chante pour elles. Ensuite on se retrouva face à des fans de Chicago qui dansent et demande à Kai de faire de la danse classique. On se contente de sourire, de saluer les fans qui défilent sur nos écrans mais c'est fatiguant à la longue.

C'est là, que cet écran blanc que je l'ai rencontrée pour la première fois. Les têtes défilaient et on est tombé sur elle.

« Bonjour, » dit-elle gaiement.

On lui répond avec le sourire commercial habituel mais elle ne semble pas aussi excitées que les autres fans. Deux de ses amies sont avec elle. La première hurle « Kriiiis ! Kriiiis ! » et l'autre pleure de joie, elle a une photo de Sehun dans les mains.

« Présentez-vous ! » risque le MC pour couvrir leurs voix.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle [ton prénom]. On est en France ! »

C'est un prénom bizarre, peut-être courant en France ? Elle tape sur la tête de ses deux amies puis se décide à parler quand celles-ci se taisent.

« On voulait vous dire qu'on vous adore. On imagine que c'est pas facile tout les jours, entre les répétitions, les émissions et les fans collantes ! »

« Non ça va, on aime nos fans ! » répond aussitôt Kris.

« Vous êtes humains, vous devez trouver ça chiant des fois. En tout cas, même si vous ne vous en rendez pas compte, écouter vos chansons, voir vos vidéos, ça remonte le moral aux fans ! On vous aimes ! »

« Fighting ! » finissent ses deux amies en cœur.

J'ai l'impression qu'elle me fixe en parlant. Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux, et affiche un grand sourire amusé. J'avoue que je suis un peu perdu, je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on sonde mon regard comme ça. Mais le plus déconcertant, c'est le clin d'œil plein de malice qu'elle fait avant d'éteindre sa webcam. Bizarrement, cela me marque plus que le reste de l'émission.

Coulisse après l'émission.

« Raah ! Ils auraient pu nous montrer de belles filles au moins ! Celles là avaient toutes 13 ans ! » ronchonne Tao.

« Il y en a quand même une ou deux qui étaient mignonnes, va, » répond D.O.

« Comme celle qui a parlé à Luhan ? »

Je rougis malgré moi.

« E-elle était pas spécialement jolie, » je bafouilles.

« N'empêche qu'elle à l'air de te faire de l'effet. » dit Kris en se déshabillant.

Je ne sais quoi répondre et me tournes vers Sehun. Celui-ci me fixe avec des yeux étonnamment noirs, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Soudain, Tao m'enlaces par derrière.

« Mais c'est vrai qu'elle était bizarre. J'ai jamais vu de fan comme ça. C'est un peu vexant je trouve. »

« C'est parce que t'as un trop grand ego » réplique Kris.

« Ouais, moi je trouves que ça fais du bien des fans un peu normaux. » ajoute D.O

Je me laisses emporter par la conversation.

« D'ailleurs, elle avait un prénom bizarre non ? Comment c'était déjà ? »

Pendant que je parles, Sehun pousses Tao qui me tient toujours par la taille et me tire hors du vestiaire.

« Le petit ami est jaloux, » lance D.O au loin, amusé.

Sehun et Xiumin sont mes meilleurs amis au sein d'EXO. Sehun est plus jeune que moi, de 4 ans précisément mais me remonte souvent le moral, de part sa bonne humeur. Il me fait tout le temps des câlins. Et il a l'air de bien embrasser. Il avait embrassé Lay une fois, pendant une émission en Chine, au jeu du Pepero Kiss. En voyant ça, avec Kris, on avait été mort de rire mais depuis, j'ai vraiment envie d'embrasser Sehun. Il faut avouer que Mr le-fétichiste-des-cous est plutôt sexy, du haut de ses 19 ans. D'ailleurs, aujourd'hui, il est particulièrement beau : ses cheveux arc-en-ciel encadrait son doux visage et son pull de laine blanche descend en V sur son cou, laissant ses clavicules à nus. Sa peau est magnifiquement blanche et lisse. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai arrêté mon ami dans son élan et commence à caresser son cou.

« L-Luhan, tu fais quoi là ?! » crie-t-il. Il a l'air irrité.

« Ah pardon, je te regardais et c'est venu tout seul... »

Il ouvre grand la bouche mais ne parvient pas à parler alors il se tourne vers l'entrée et avance en direction de la voiture qui nous amène à la salle de répétitions de la SM Entertainment. Comme je reste planté là, il me prend par la main. Je remarques que ses oreilles sont cramoisies.

« Viens. » dit-il sans même me regarder.


	2. Chapter 2: Recherches

**Recherches**

« Waah... De l'eau... passes-moi de l'eau... »

Je n'en peux plus. Ça fait déjà 2 jours qu'on répète la nouvelle chorégraphie mais je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à ça. Sehun boit -de façon sexy évidemment- et me passe la bouteille.

« T'as pas l'air dans ton état depuis la semaine dernière.. » me lance-t-il soudainement.

Je bois. Si je lui dis, il va se mettre en colère, le connaissant. Et je ne veux pas entendre de remarques désobligeantes de sa part, déjà qu'on se voit pas souvent alors si c'est pour qu'on s'engueule...

« C'est vrai » je pense à voix haute « si il n'y avait pas eu EXO, on ne se serait jamais rencontrés, on aurait été obligés de se séparer après avoir été trainees... »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça soudainement ? » demande-t-il avant de m'embrasser dans le cou, comme à son habitude.

« Raaah ! Mais je suis pleins de sueur ! Et je dis ça comme ça, je pensais juste qu'on devrait être reconnaissant qu'on m'ait permis de faire parti d'EXO, voilà ! »

« Eh, vous deux, si vous avez encore assez d'énergie pour chahuter, reprenez l'entraînement ! » gueule Lay à l'autre bout de la pièce. C'est lui le danseur principal et il ne rigole pas avec ça. Sehun se lève en soupirant pour retourner s'entraîner. J'allais le suivre mais Xiumin me chuchote :

« Ça y est, je l'ai. »

Il me fait un clin d'œil et me montre son cellulaire. J'ouvre des yeux ronds.

« C'était pas si difficile tu sais. Han Byul et Eric sont gentils et ils ont compris que c'était important... par contre, ils savent que c'est pour toi.. »

« Quoi ?! Mais tu leurs as dis ?! »

« Désolé, Luhan, désolé... » répond-il en se grattant la tête.

« Bon. Luhan ! Xiumin ! J'ai dis quoi ? »

« On arrive Lay... » soupire Xiumin.

Personnellement, je n'aurais jamais osé demander à Han Byul et Eric, les présentateurs du ASC. Pas que je sois timide, loin de loin, je suis même rarement impressionné. Mais je trouves que j'ai l'air d'un stalker à faire ça. J'ai donc demandé à Xiumin de se rendre à la salle d'enregistrement et de se renseigner sur la mystérieuse fille qui m'a tapé dans l'œil. Et il est revenu avec son adresse e-mail et une photo d'elle ! _[Luhan t'as en photo-euh ~ ]_

Mais plus je réfléchis, plus je trouves la situation improbable : c'est moi l'idole, moi que les gens chassent à la recherche du dernier scoop. Alors pourquoi faut-il que je m'intéresse à quelqu'un qui vit à l'autre bout du monde ?

« C'est fini pour aujourd'hui. »

Les voitures nous attendent pour rentrer à l'appartement. Je partages ma chambre avec Sehun depuis notre retour en Corée, en souvenir du bon vieux temps, dit-il. On parle beaucoup après l'extinction des feux et soudain, il vient s'asseoir sur mon lit.

« Tu as l'air bien plus excité que tout à l'heure. Quelque chose est arrivé ? »

« Ah non.. pas spécialement. Je suis juste content d'être enfin seul avec toi. »

Décidément je ne peux pas lui dire la vérité. Enfin c'est pas non plus un mensonge ce que je viens de dire. De toute façon, ça semble lui suffire. Il m'embrasse sur la joue, m'ébouriffe les cheveux et retourne dans son lit. Alors que je commences à m'endormir, il lance d'une voix douce :

« Luhan ? Moi aussi je suis heureux d'être avec toi. Super heureux même. »

« Bonne nuit Sehun. » dis-je en m'endormant.

Ensuite il me semble entendre un bruit de draps froissés et sentir quelque chose de doux se poser contre mes lèvres. A moins que ce ne soit dans mon rêve ? Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'ai pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux, je suis bien trop fatigué.


	3. Chapter 3: Correspondance

**Correspondance**

Une semaine plus tard

« Alors ? Ça avance ? » demande Xiumin en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

« Mmh.. Pas vraiment, non. »

Comme on a passé la semaine à s'entraîner et à poser pour des magazines, je n'ai pas eu le temps de penser à [ton prénom]. Et tant mieux d'ailleurs. Aujourd'hui, c'est un jour de congé et la plupart des membres sont à la maison pour dormir et récupérer un peu. Pour ma part, je suis assis sur les marches de l'entrée et retourne mon téléphone dans tout les sens. J'aimerais lui envoyer un message. Mais cela s'avère plus difficile de prévu. D'abord parce que je ne maîtrise pas bien l'anglais -et Xiumin ne va pas m'aider là dessus..- mais aussi car j'ai un peu honte de faire ça.

« Bah. Pour commencer, envoies lui juste un message pour te présenter, ça devrait suffire. »

Il me tapote l'épaule et part. Je souffle un bon coup et me lance.

_De : .kr_

_A : Tonadresse _

_Hi, This is Lu Han from EXO ! ('w')_

Je respire. Ça y est, je lui ai envoyé. Je range donc mon téléphone dans ma poche et rentre, car le soleil de la fin Juin tape fort et le manager m'en voudrait si ma peau bronzait.

Dans le salon, il y a seulement Chanyeol et Baekhyun, qui jouent à la console, et Xiumin qui prépare le repas.

« Alors ? » demande-t-il en souriant.

Je lui montres le message que j'ai envoyé.

« Tu crois qu'elle répondra ? »

« Pas tout de suite, avec le décalage horaire et tout ça... »

« Aah, je stresses ! »

« Sois patient, sois patient. »

Un heure plus tard, alors que nous sommes tous en train de manger, mon portable vibre. Pressé de voir de qui viens le message, je regardes immédiatement sans faire attention aux remarques de Maman Suho et Papa Kris sur le téléphone à table. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire quand je vois qui est l'expéditeur du message.

Xiumin me demande si ça viens de [ton prénom]. Après un silence, je finis par dire en m'esclaffant :

« Je comprends rien, c'est de l'anglais ! »

Il se met à rire à son tour et les autres membres se taisent tout d'un coup. Ils nous fixent sans comprendre mais je ne peux m'arrêter de rire. Je me sens soulagé qu'elle ait répondu.

Mais soudain, Sehun se lève de table et annonce qu'il va se coucher, sur un ton de colère, ce qui fait stopper net mon rire. D.O me fixe ne faisant la moue.

« Ton petit prince est jaloux, on dirait. »

Je fronce les sourcils, sans comprendre. Voyant que tout le monde m'observe encore, je deviens rouge et sors de table à mon tour. J'allais rentrer dans ma chambre mais j'entends des bruits étrange. Sehun avait l'air particulièrement énervé tout à l'heure, et doit sûrement se défouler en frappant dans son lit. Je vais donc sur l'ordinateur du salon et tente de traduire le message.

_De : Tonadresse _

_A : .kr_

_Hi Lu Han ! My name is [Ton prénom]. I've spoke with you in the ASC Show. I'm really, really glad that you remember me and contact me ! :D_

_Hope that you and others members are okay ! :3_

_Xoxo !_

« Glad ?... Ah. Content, joyeux.. »

« Et c'est quoi qui te rends si joyeux ? »

Je sursautes. J'étais tellement concentré dans la traduction de l'e-mail de [Ton prénom] que je n'ai pas remarqué l'homme qui se tient les bras croisées, derrière moi.

« Ah... Kris... »

Je me grattes la tête, gêné.

« Bon écoutes Luhan. Je suis inquiet pour Sehun, il ne va pas bien en ce moment. Ne le néglige pas trop. »

« Mais.. Mais je le négliges pas ! Je me comporte tout à fait normalement avec lui ! »

Kris se tait. Puis il annonce, d'une voix hésitante :

« Je sors avec Tao. Depuis quelques temps déjà. »

Il respire avant de conclure :

« Luhan, écoutes... Prends soin de Sehun. Bonne nuit. »

Je ne réponds pas, sous le choc de la déclaration de Kris et des propos qu'il laisse sous-entendre sur ma relation avec Sehun.


	4. Chapter 4: Découverte

**Découverte**

Après ça, je décides de retourner dans ma chambre pour raconter à Sehun ce que Kris pense de nous, et surtout savoir ce qu'il en pense lui. Mais d'un autre côté, Kris a raison. Ces dernières semaines, j'ai agis de manière égoïste et n'ai pas pensé aux sentiments des autres. Et les sautes d'humeur que Sehun faisait de plus en plus régulièrement ne m'ont pas préoccupées. Il faut que je tire ça au clair. Je vais devoir avoir une conversation sérieuse avec lui.

Je prends une grande inspiration avant de rentrer dans la chambre. Sans prévenir. Et je le regrettes immédiatement. Sehun est allongé sur mon lit. Nu. Il... Il est allongé sur mon lit, complètement nu ! À poil ! Et... Et il se... Il se mast-

« Luhan ! Nan, c'est pas ce que tu crois, je... »

J'imagine que je suis encore plus rouge que d'habitude... Je recules, toujours en le fixant puis, quand j'ai dépassé le pas de la porte, je pars en courant dehors. Je cours aussi loin que je peux. J'atteris dans un parc et, les larmes aux yeux, je me recroquevilles sur moi-même et me laisse tomber dans l'herbe.

« Sehun.. Sehun, il... Il faisait ÇA sur mon lit... »

Je pleures de plus belle. Mais dans ma tête c'est bizarre. Ça doit être le choc émotionnelle. Parce qu'en fait, je ne sais pas si je pleures par apport à son acte ou si je pleures par apport aux sentiments qu'il éprouve pour moi et que je viens à peine de comprendre. Après m'être calmé, je flânes un peu et arrives devant un café, à la sortie du parc. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je décides d'appeler Sehun.

« C'est moi, » dis-je en reniflant.

« Luhan, je suis désolé ! Désolé ! Je voulais pas, je v- »

« Dis, ça te dirais de venir boire un bubble tea avec moi ? »

« Hein?Heu... Je... J'arrive. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, je le vois arriver dans le café. Il est essoufflé, et sa veste est négligemment attachée : il a du se dépêcher. Il me cherche des yeux et, lorsque nos regards se croisent, une sorte d'électricité intense passe entre nous deux. Je frissonnes tandis qu'il s'approche d'un pas tremblant. Il s'assoit mais on n'ose ni parler ni se regarder. Cela dure de longues minutes.

« Qu'est-ce que ce sera ? »

« Un Bubble Tea Taro pour moi, s'il vous plaît. »

« Mettez-en deux. »

Après avoir reçu notre commande, nous ne parlons toujours pas. Je commences mon Bubble Tea. Cela me rappelle tout les bons moments que j'ai vécu avec Sehun. C'est lui d'ailleurs, qui m'a fait découvrir le Bubble Tea. Depuis, je suis devenu affreusement accro et on ne manque pas une occasion d'aller en boire ensemble. C'est un peu nos moments rien qu'à tout les deux, où on oublie tout le reste du monde. Tout les souvenirs remontaient au fur-et-à-mesure jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à ce soir. J rougis malgré moi et regardes enfin Sehun. Il n'a toujours pas commencé son à boire et fixe le vide, la tête baissée. De temps en temps, il ouvre la bouche puis la referme aussitôt. Il va pleurer, ça me donne envie de le prendre dans mes bras. Il faut que je le rassures, que je lui dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

« Il est vraiment bon, ce Bubble Tea. Allez, bois. »

Il ne me regarde même pas, se contente de hocher la tête et de boire une gorgée. Je souris. Il est vraiment parfait. Sexy et mignon à la fois, gentil et drôle... Parfait. Et dire qu'il est dans cet état à cause de moi...

« Désolé, » dis-je subitement.

« Pardon ? »

Il relève la tête, complètement ahuri.

« Désolé, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi récemment... C'est ma faute si tu vas mal mais je ne l'avais pas réalisé alors excuse-moi. »

Sehun rougit, ce qui est assez rare. Il rougit et frissonne.

« Luhan... Non. Hyung. Je suis désolé, c'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser... Je... Je suis jaloux et possessif quand j'aime quelqu'un. »

Il se tait pendant quelques secondes.

« Et je t'aime. Tu es la personne que j'aime le plus au monde. »

Je rougis, un peu désemparé.

« Ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir... Je voulais pas que tu vois cette partie de moi. J'étais un peu plus énervé que d'habitude, à cause de cette fille à qui t'envoies des messages. Et aussi parce que tu ne l'as dis qu'à Xiu Min. Désolé, je vous ai entendus... Puis j'étais frustré que tu ne m'aie rien dit. Que tu ne me fasses pas confiance pour ces choses là. Que tu dormes dans un lit à deux mètres de moi mais que je ne puisses rien faire. Rien te faire. Et comme j'étais frustré, j'ai pas réfléchi, je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Je... J'ai vu ton lit et là... Là... » bégaye-t-il avec une expression paniquée.

« C'est pas grave. Oublions-ça. »

« Tu ne m'en veux pas ? » demande-t-il, abasourdi.

« Je t'aime trop pour t'en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit, » dis-je en me grattant la tête. « Je ne sais pas si c'est de la même manière que toi mais bon... »

Il sourit enfin.

« On rentre ? »

J'acquiesce et on marche lentement sous le ciel étoilé. On est très proche l'un de l'autre et on finit par se tenir la main.


End file.
